


Seven Days - OiYama Version

by 666random4life



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/666random4life/pseuds/666random4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi, Kageyama, Tsukishima, Oikawa, Kai, Yaku, Kunimi, Bokuto, Tanaka, Kuroo, Kiyoko, and Yachi all go to the same high school where Oikawa goes out with girls for only 7 days unless he falls in love with them. One day, when Yamaguchi learns of this, Yamaguchi asks Oikawa out. What will happen in these eventful seven days they spend together? Only reading will you find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Monday

Yamaguchi was trying to work on his homework during his study hall but kept spacing out. He looked through the window, some girls were looking up at him. No, they probably were looking at his friend Tsukishima who sat right behind him.

Everything is based on looks, even love. People fall in love by a person's looks first, don't they?

Yamaguchi yawned lazily, he was tired of doing his work, and he needed a break.

"Yamaguchi!" Yachi yelled from the door to his classroom, they both had study hall starting a few minutes ago and Yachi always spent it in Tsukishima's and Yamaguchi's classroom. She raced towards him and removed the hand that was in front of his mouth as he yawned, "Don't yawn like that! You'll ruin your image!"

"You didn't hold back your voice just then did you," Yamaguchi said not minding that his image would be ruined. "You could yell quieter."

"Yamaguchi, you're good looking, you got a hard-working image about you. Your girlfriend will break up with you if she saw that yawn. It wasn't like your hard-working image at all. Be more aware of your surroundings."

"Yes, sorry Yachi," Yamaguchi apologized, "but don't worry about my girlfriend, she already dumped me."

…

"WHAT!?" Yachi screamed then apologized for yelling and spoke with a more calm voice, "What did she say?"

"She told me, 'Yamaguchi, you're not the person I thought you were' and broke up with me."

"I'd hate to say this but, I told you so." Yachi looked heartbroken at the fact another girl broke up with him.

Yamaguchi spun his pencil in his hand, "they're all so selfish. They form these opinions all on their own. And then when I don't live up to it, they're disappointed."

"Well it's not completely their fault," Yachi leaned against Yamaguchi's desk. "There's a huge difference between how you look when playing volleyball verses how you are. It's as if you're tricking them. The way you serve, it's as if you got confidence but not too much like you know you'll get an easy score. But like you know your hard-work will pay off and everyone can tell you've been practicing so much."

"I guess I'll have to deal with that image since I'm still playing volleyball," Yamaguchi rested his head in the palm of his hand. "If only girls were more like you Yachi, someone who knows what reality is like then I'd have a much easier time."

"Is that your way of asking me out?" Yachi questioned.

"Sure, why not?" Yamaguchi joked.

Yachi frowned, "No, thanks. I'm still dating Kiyoko and she's the best woman for me."

"Okay then," Yamaguchi smiled. He realized later that the sentence she used made it sound like Yamaguchi is a woman too. "Was I just insulted then?"

"EH!? Did I insult you!? I'm sorry!" Yachi bowed at Yamaguchi.

"It's alright Yachi! Don't worry!"

"Hey," Tsukishima drew their attention, "Do you guys want to order a pizza?"

"YES!" Yamaguchi and Yachi said in unison. Yamaguchi turned around in his chair and Yachi moved over to Tsukishima's desk.

They discussed what pizza they were going to order but Yamaguchi's attention went to the girls looking out the window behind Tsukishima.

"Oikawa-san isn't here yet," One girl said.

"I guess he's not coming today." The other girl said.

The first sighed, "Maybe he caught a cold."

Noticing Yamaguchi's attention somewhere else, Tsukishima scoffed, "Sounds like Oikawa hasn't shown up for school yet today."

"Oikawa?" Yamaguchi asked.

"He means the third year, Oikawa Tooru," Yachi explained.

"Oh, him."

"He's in the volleyball club, right? Do you two get along with him?" Yachi asked. She had only recently decided to be a manager for the volleyball club but doesn't know everyone who is in it. She does know of Oikawa though.

Yamaguchi shook his head while Tsukishima scoffed, "He is but he's taking a break because he injured his knee recently," Yamaguchi explained.

Yamaguchi looked back at the girls, "Ah. Today's Monday."

"So today's the only day he's available," Tsukishima said looking at the pizza menu smirking.

"Once the week is over, he'll break up with the person he's dating by saying 'I didn't fall in love with you… so let's break up'."

The two boys stared at Yachi.

"Oh right, Yachi, you…" Yamaguchi drifted off and allowed Yachi to continue his sentence.

"Yep, I dated him for one week after I transferred here," Yachi embarrassedly said.

Yamaguchi stood up, "Well someone needs to get the pizza, I'll go. In exchange you guys will help me with my homework, okay?"

Yamaguchi left the class room to the front of the school where he sat down at the gates and waited for the pizza. But his mind was stuck on Oikawa.

All Yamaguchi knew about him was that he was a nice guy. No one he dated ever said anything bad about him. Plus he's very handsome. It had only been four months since school started and one month since Yachi moved to the school, they still didn't know much about Oikawa besides the seven days limit he has for dating.

A Porsche stopped right in front of the school. "A Porsche?!" Yamaguchi exclaimed, he was surprised the pizza man drove a Porsche.

Oikawa exited the car. Oikawa was definitely not the pizza man. He talked with the driver before they drove away.

"Yahoo~," Oikawa chimed at Yamaguchi.

"H…Hi," Yamaguchi waved. He wasn't used to talking with Oikawa since back before he injured his knee the only people he would talk with is Kageyama and Kuroo. Oikawa has got such a perfect, beautiful face. Yamaguchi could understand how he got so many fangirls crowding him on Monday.

"Was that a girl driving? Is she your new girlfriend this week?" Yamaguchi asked.

Oikawa laughed, "You're wrong on both questions. 0% score!~ So what are you doing here uh…"

"Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi Tadashi." Yamaguchi introduced himself as he stayed sitting. "I'm out here waiting for pizza because my class has study hall right now."

"I know your name!" Oikawa pouted thinking Yamaguchi didn't think he paid any attention to him, "I was just thinking of a nickname… well Yama-chan, I guess I should go to class soon too." Oikawa said but he had no interest in going at the moment.

The reason Oikawa is so popular even though he has broken up with every girl he has ever dated is because during that week he's dating them he sincerely does everything his partner want him to do. As Yachi put it, "One week is long enough for a dream. And Oikawa would never cheat."

Yamaguchi wondered why Oikawa was staying with him even though he had class. He decided he might as well talk with him, "Has any one asked you out yet today?"

"Huh? Oh not yet," Oikawa was a little caught off guard. He didn't know the first years knew about it.

It was silent but Yamaguchi didn't think it was comfortable so he continued to talk, "So, as long as they're the first one to ask you out, you'll date the person no matter what? Even if they're not your type?"

"Type?" Oikawa smiled as he asked that. "You can't tell if someone is your type just by looking at them."

"No," Yamaguchi tried to think of a way to explain what he meant, "I mean don't you have a specific type you like, looks-wise?"

"My type…" Oikawa looked up at the sky as he thought of it then down at Yamaguchi. "Hm. I believe your face is my 'type', Yama-chan."

Yamaguchi didn't know where this came from. It was just a thought that snuck its way out of his mouth: "Then…Would you go out with me, Oikawa-san?"

Oikawa was caught off guard. He didn't know what to say.

Yamaguchi blushed bright red when he realized he said that. "I'm sorry I-"

"Are one of you Yamaguchi-san?" Asked the pizza delivery boy, he had just walked over from his car while they weren't paying attention. "I have a pizza for you. The total is 3000 yen."

"Ah, here," Oikawa gave the pizza man the money.

"Enjoy your pizza." The pizza man left.

Yamaguchi was still blushing shocked he said that. He stood up when Oikawa mentioned the pizza smelled good. "I'm sorry Oikawa-san. I made you pay for it because I was zoned out."

Oikawa passed the pizza to Yamaguchi, "No worries," Oikawa flashed a smile. "Enjoy it." He walked away to the school to his classroom.

Yamaguchi, holding the pizza, realized he never got an answer and hid his face in his free hand. "What did I just do… why didn't he answer no… Are we… could it be…"

He then remembered his friends were waiting for him and the pizza. He walked back to his classroom to eat pizza with his friends.

Once school ended Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, and Yachi all walked to the gym to play (and in Yachi's case help with) volleyball.

"Oikawa? What are you doing back? Has your knee healed?" Asked the captain, Kuroo Tetsurou.

"Nope, I'm just here to help my kohai," Oikawa smiled at the captain.

"Are you finally going to teach me, Oikawa-san?" Asked Kageyama who walked over holding a volleyball.

"No way, Tobio-chan!" Oikawa stuck out his tongue at his kohai and closed one eye.

Kageyama frowned and Kunimi reassured him that he would receive the other's serves.

"I'm here to help that one." Oikawa pointed at Yamaguchi, "Yahoo~ Yama-chan! Let me help you with your serves~."

"EH!?" Not only Yamaguchi but everyone in the gym yelled that.

Oikawa just ignored all the stares and stood next to Yamaguchi, "So, Yama-chan, you want some help?"

"Uh sure…" Yamaguchi blushed. _Why am I blushing? I shouldn't be blushing—oh gosh he's getting closer! Why did I ask him out?_ Yamaguchi tried to look normal but was starting to shake nervously.

"Calm down Yama-chan, you're not in trouble," Oikawa got closer, "my boyfriend should feel safe around me after all." He whispered into Yamaguchi's ear.

_He's my boyfriend?!_ Yamaguchi eyes then met with Yachi's. That means… he is playing the game with Oikawa. The relationship that only lasts for seven days.

After practice where Oikawa gave Yamaguchi tips on his serving, Yamaguchi was changing back to regular clothes with the rest of the team. Tsukishima put on his headphones and was talking with Yamaguchi as they walked out. Oikawa followed and caught up with them.

"Yama-chan, do you mind myself walking home with you?" Oikawa asked.

"Uh…" Yamaguchi looked up at Tsukishima who shrugged not caring, though inside he'd hate to walk home with him. "Sure."

They all walked home, Oikawa kept talking with Yamaguchi and ignored Tsukishima entirely.

"Yama-chan, can we exchange numbers?" Oikawa pulled out his phone.

"Sure," They passed each other their phones and put their number in.

"Thanks." Oikawa said as he took his phone back and gave Yamaguchi his. "So your first name is Tadashi? I hope you're loyal just like your name."

"He is," Tsukishima joined the conversation, "But why would he need to be faithful towards you?"

Oikawa gave a menacing smile, "Nosy aren't you?"

Tsukishima decided he should go back to listening to music so he put his headphones back on.

Once they reached Yamaguchi's home, which was before Tsukishima's and Oikawa's, Yamaguchi said goodbye and went inside his house.

"Well I'd better be going home now too," Oikawa looked at the watch on his wrist.

"We are heading home," Tsukishima stated.

"Not me. My house is the other way," Oikawa pointed in the direction they came from.

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. He wondered why Oikawa suddenly took an interest in his best friend, Yamaguchi. "Whatever," he muttered and walked away.

Oikawa hummed as he walked home to his apartment that he lived in alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Tuesday

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa climbed on to Iwaizumi who was laying on the couch and pulled the magazine away from his friend.

"Stop, Oikawa," Iwaizumi sighed but there was a visible blush, "if your sister sees us she'll misunderstand."

"Misunderstand?" Oikawa kissed Iwaizumi, dropping the magazine as he did so. He broke the kiss after he felt Iwaizumi kiss back, "I know you like me. So break up with my sister."

Iwaizumi looked longingly into Oikawa's eyes.

Oikawa moved to whisper into Iwaizumi's ear, "You love me don't you?"

Iwaizumi shut his eyes tightly before deeply kissing Oikawa.

Oikawa woke up from his dream by the phone ringing. _It's 5 A.M. way too early_ , Oikawa thought. He answered it.

"Hello?" He sat up on his bed.

"Sorry for calling so early but I need someone to pick me up." Said Iwaizumi on the other line.

Oikawa frowned, "I can't. I was single yesterday but now I'm dating someone. It wouldn't be right to hang out with you alone."

"You'll just break up with them at the end of the week like always," Iwaizumi mumbled on the phone.

Oikawa stayed silent. This time could be different but Iwaizumi was probably right…

"What kind of girl is it this time? How old?"

"A first year, so younger by two years."

"She must be a beauty."

"More than beauty…" Oikawa drifted off thinking, "cute is how I would put it." It was quiet on the other line so Oikawa was silent too until a minute passed, "How are things with my sister?"

"Not so good," Oikawa sighed hearing that, "Living together can be difficult when both sides had done wrong in the past." Before Oikawa could say anything Iwaizumi continued, "I should go. Bye." He hung up.

Oikawa sighed and laid back down on his bed. _I never expected this to ever happen though._ He thought back to yesterday when Yamaguchi asked if he would go out with him. _I knew I was popular but I never expected a guy to ask me out. Let alone little Yama-chan who got so nervous when he was finally put in a game for the first time._ Oikawa chuckled, he remembered how badly Yamaguchi was shaking that day during the match.

"I wonder…will I fall in love this time?" Oikawa said to himself as he looked up at the ceiling.

_It's not impossible._ Oikawa sighed longingly. At the beginning of each week Oikawa asked himself that question after he started dating someone. But so far it seemed like it was impossible. No one he had dated these three years were able to make him fall in love. _If they can't make me fall in love in seven days then it's not possible._ Oikawa didn't think that was an impossible task. Seven days was long enough, right?

And Iwaizumi always comforted Oikawa after he broke up with those past girls.

_Although…_ Oikawa sat up, _this time it's a guy I'm dating. Oh well, that doesn't matter. Love is love._

Oikawa clicked his phone to text Yamaguchi.

Good morning Yama-chan ヽ(∀ )ノ

He decided then he should get ready for school. When he got ready he looked on his phone. No reply yet.

He left his apartment and walked to the subway he took to get to and from school.

When he got off the subway he felt his phone vibrate. He looked at his phone. It was a text from Yamaguchi.

Good morning Oikawa-san

Oikawa chuckled at the late reply.

Such a late reply! ∑(O_O;)

He sent the text.

He got a quicker reply than before.

I am sorry.

Such a boring reply. Oikawa gave an unsatisfied look.

Yama-chan give me a more cute reply! You're such a cutie stop being so formal!

He sent it after pouting. He did think Yamaguchi was cute and he wanted Yamaguchi to open up more around him. So first, he needed Yamaguchi to be less formal.

Oh? Then sorry Oikawa-san… (´｡• ω •｡`)♡

Oikawa was shocked and blushed. That was too cute—he got another text.

THAT WAS BY ACCIDENT! I DIDN'T MEAN TO SEND THE HEART! PLEASE FORGET IT!

Oikawa chuckled into his hand and had finally reached the school and was walking up to his classroom.

They continued to text each other until class started. Then during lunch time Oikawa walked down to the first year's hall, smiling.

He found a pretty girl and asked her if she knew which classroom Yamaguchi was in. She nodded nervously and pointed saying it was class four.

Oikawa was impressed. That was one of the college prep classroom. He didn't expect Yamaguchi, the boy with the airheaded aura, to be in the college prep class.

He walked to class four and asked for Yamaguchi.

"Yamaguchi," said one of his classmates, "Oikawa-senpai wants to talk with you."

Yamaguchi looked up from talking with Tsukishima, who glared at Oikawa, and excused himself as he walked over to Oikawa.

"Thanks Kunimi," Yamaguchi said to Kunimi who walked away back to his desk. "Hey Oikawa-san. What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch with me," Oikawa gave Yamaguchi his usual charming smile.

Yamaguchi looked behind him at Tsukishima, "Can Tsukki join?"

Oikawa tried to keep smiling, he succeeded but it was difficult. He and Tsukishima just didn't seem to get along. "I was hoping it'd be just the two of us."

Yamaguchi looked up at Oikawa shocked and embarrassed. "Okay then," he said looking down blushing. "Let me tell Tsukki." He walked over to his desk and grabbed his lunch and told Tsukishima he would be eating with Oikawa today. Tsukishima frowned more than usual but mumbled a "fine". So Yamaguchi walked back to the door and followed Oikawa up to the school's balcony.

When they were alone there Oikawa and Yamaguchi sat against the wall to the right of the door.

Oikawa had bought food while Yamaguchi had made bento for himself. It was silent for they were eating but Yamaguchi was itching to ask something.

"So, um, Oikawa-san," Yamaguchi scratched his cheek with one finger as he was embarrassed and trying to figure out what to say to him. "Are we really dating?"

Oikawa looked at him confused, "Of course we are." Yamaguchi was the one who asked him out so why was he questioning it?

"I see…" Yamaguchi looked forward instead of at Oikawa.

_No way,_ Oikawa thought, _could it have been…_ "Yama-chan you mean when you asked me yesterday—"

"Tsukki wants to hang out today after school but on Wednesday let's go on a date." Yamaguchi smiled shyly at Oikawa.

_A date?_ Ba-Thump. _What was that?_

"I only have the week though," Yamaguchi thought out loud as he looked up at the sky. "I need to be careful with my time."

_Yeah… I was right._ Oikawa looked at Yamaguchi with a slightly depressed look. He made sure though that Yamaguchi didn't see him look anything different from his normal charming smile. _He just thinks there's a time limit for dating me and this is just a game. Even if I do fall in love, it won't be mutual—._

_I need to break up with him before it goes any further!_

"Yama-chan, I—"

The door slammed open, "OIKAWA!" Kuroo yelled.

"OIKAWA!" Bokuto yelled a second later.

"BRO! THAT WAS A SECOND LATE!"

"BRO! I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO GO 'one, two' BEFORE SAYING IT."

"AGH!" Kuroo ran his hands madly through his hair, "I SHOULD HAVE DONE THAT! I'M SORRY BROKUTO!"

"BRO! DID YOU JUST COMBINE MY NAME WITH BRO!? THAT'S AWESOME KURBRO!"

They both hugged and then looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"Let's never call each other that again," Kuroo said still looking into Bokuto's eyes.

"Right," Bokuto nodded.

They released each other from the hug and turn simultaneously towards Yamaguchi and Oikawa. Yamaguchi was looking completely shocked and embarrassed watching this show and Oikawa was laughing the entire time.

Kuroo smiled widely down at Oikawa, then his eyes wandered to the boy sitting next to him, "Yamaguchi?"

"Yes, uh hi," Yamaguchi raised a hand to slightly wave at him.

"What are you doing with Yamaguchi?" Bokuto asked Oikawa.

"Just having lunch with him," Oikawa said with a smirk. He stood up and offered a hand to Yamaguchi to help him up.

Yamaguchi placed his bento down and took Oikawa's hand, "Thank you."

"Yeah but you usually have lunch with us," Kuroo said.

"We were looking all over the school for you to eat lunch with," Bokuto added.

"I told you, Bokuto, that I'd be having lunch with someone." Oikawa stated with a 'are you really that dumb' look plus forced smile.

Kuroo looked at Yamaguchi. He then smiled like the Cheshire cat, "Oho ho. I see what's happening."

"Oho ho?" Bokuto smiled too though he had no idea what was happening so he whispered to Kuroo, "What's happening?"

Kuroo looked at Oikawa wondering if he should tell his boyfriend about Oikawa's new "friend". "Just that Oikawa seems to be giving Yamaguchi extra lessons on volleyball. You saw how he helped him yesterday too, right?"

Oikawa sighed in relief, Kuroo was his good friend so he knew his secret was safe. Each week he never told anyone who he was dating, sure the past girlfriends would brag to their friends that they were dating him, but unless his partner said it was okay he would keep quiet.

Knowing Yamaguchi, though this was just a guess because he didn't know him that well still, he wouldn't want everyone to know.

Kuroo wanted to make sure he was right though so he walked forward to Oikawa and wrapped an arm around his neck. "Yamaguchi, I'm going to borrow Oikawa for a bit. If lunch ends before we return feel free to go back to class without us," He said as he dragged Oikawa away and inside the school.

They walked to an empty staircase where they leaned against the railing.

"So you're dating him?" Kuroo asked.

"You figured it out? Well yeah I am," Oikawa looked down from the staircase.

Kuroo switched his position to leaning his back against the railing and was now looking up at the ceiling. "He's a cutie, I hope this won't be just a regular week for you. Good luck Oikawa."

Oikawa nodded and the bell sounded signaling lunch time was over. Everyone headed back to their classroom.

After school they had volleyball practice. As expected Tsukishima was walking with Yamaguchi to the gym. Oikawa knew they were close but now that they were dating and the fact he started to have feelings for the shorter boy, Oikawa didn't like that they were so close.

Oikawa watched as they entered the gym together. _Am I really feeling jealous? Well, I guess I have to get closer to him than Megane-chan._

Oikawa changed out of his uniform and into clothes to practice volleyball in while he was in the locker room. He locked his locker and left to the gym. "Yahoo~ Yama-chan! Let's practice together, okay?"

"Huh?" Yamaguchi turned to Oikawa, away from Tsukishima who he was talking with, "Sure."

They practiced with Oikawa receiving and Yamaguchi practicing his jump float serves.

Tsukishima walked over and gave Yamaguchi some pointers, he must have been practicing with him before Oikawa started helping. Oikawa got in position to receive again. This time Yamaguchi hit a perfect jump float serve whereas Oikawa missed receiving it completely.

Oikawa was surprised but looked up from where the ball fell to Yamaguchi.

_I always thought he was cutest when nervous or scared…_ Oikawa looked at Yamaguchi's smiling face. _That is until today._

_BUT! WHY IS HE FACING TSUKISHIMA!?_ Oikawa frowned until Yamaguchi looked over to him. His smiling face looked so happy, much happier than it was towards Tsukishima in Oikawa's opinion. But that didn't matter as much as it mattered that Yamaguchi was happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Wednesday

Yamaguchi yawned. He was really, really, tired. Today Tsukishima, his childhood and best friend, came into his house and woke him up at six in the morning. Most days Yamaguchi would sleep thirty minutes longer but for some reason Tsukishima wanted him to get up now, so he woke up early.

Walking down the stairs to the front door where Tsukishima was waiting Yamaguchi put on his shoes. "We're going now, bye!" Yamaguchi yelled to his parents and left the house.

"So Tsukki are you going to tell me why you woke me up so early?" Yamaguchi asked.

"No." Tsukishima said looking straight ahead.

They walked in silence. Yamaguchi's mind was wondering though how he would break it to his best friend that he was dating someone, a male, an older boy, a volleyball player, and worse of all admit it's Oikawa Tooru.

"Yamaguchi," Tsukishima said as they walked up the small hill to the school seeing a crowd of girls at the gate surrounding Oikawa. "I'll see you at lunch." He started to walk past Yamaguchi.

"Actually, Tsukki," Tsukishima stopped and looked back at Yamaguchi, "I'll probably be with Oikawa during lunch, and I'll be with him after school too. Sorry."

Tsukishima frowned more than usual and turned his head to the male who was surrounded by girls and glared. "I'm going to class. See ya."

"See ya," Yamaguchi said and walked to the gate.

Oikawa saw him right away and called him over with a simple, "Yama-chan~!" Yamaguchi walked over when the girls parted to let him through to the center where Oikawa was.

"So Oikawa-san are you dating someone this week yet?" Asked a girl with brown hair.

Oikawa winked at Yamaguchi and looked at the girl, "Sorry girls, but I'm no longer single."

The girls all went "aww" in defeat and then one asked, "Who is it?"

"Well that is…" Oikawa drifted off and glanced at Yamaguchi who started to blush he didn't want all these girls to know that he was dating Oikawa. "A secret."

The girls all went "aww" again and Yamaguchi sighed in relief.

Then a teacher came and warned them all that class was going to start in five minutes and they should head to class. The girls left and Oikawa and Yamaguchi walked together to the school from the gate.

"I'll see you at lunch, Yama-chan," Oikawa smiled and waved as he walked up the stairs to the floor where his class was.

Yamaguchi nodded and waved as Oikawa walked away and he went to his classroom too. It was a pretty normal class day. Yamaguchi then got up at lunch and up the stairs to the third floor. He was embarrassed to admit it but he wanted to know more about Oikawa, he was dating him after all.

_Third years are all so scary!_ Yamaguchi yelled in his mind as he reached the third floor and saw all the third years staring, or glaring in his opinion, at him. _Maybe I should go back…_ Yamaguchi started to wonder if he should as he walked through the hall. He bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry!" Yamaguchi backed up and bowed to the third year.

He heard chuckling, "What are you doing up here, Yamaguchi?" Yamaguchi looked up and saw Kuroo, the volleyball team captain.

"I'm here looking for vice-captain Oikawa-san," Yamaguchi didn't know why he added vice-captain or why he was being so formal but Kuroo was a bit frightening in his opinion with that weird hairstyle.

"He's in Bokuto's class," Kuroo pointed behind him with his thumb, "How about we both go there together?"

Yamaguchi nodded and they walked down the hall, "You and Bokuto-san are really close. I think this is the first time I've seen you guys not together."

"Well he is my boyfriend," Kuroo smirked at Yamaguchi to see his reaction.

"Boyfriend!?" He yelled shocked and he blushed embarrassed that Kuroo and Bokuto were dating and he never knew.

Kuroo chuckled, "Yup. Are you disgusted?" He looked down at him smiling but was completely serious.

Yamaguchi looked up and shook his head no, "No, I'm not. I don't see a reason to be."

Kuroo smirked, "Good." He stopped, "I don't think your boyfriend would be happy if you were."

"Eh?" It took a moment for Yamaguchi to process it before blushing madly. "How did you—"

"Yama-chan!" Oikawa chimed when he saw Yamaguchi and Kuroo in front of the door to his classroom. He noticed the blush on Yamaguchi's face and poked his cheek. "What are you doing here?" He asked Yamaguchi as he sent a small glare at Kuroo.

"I did nothing" Kuroo mouthed to Oikawa while Yamaguchi turned to look at Oikawa and moved his finger away from his cheek.

"I came to see if you wanted to eat lunch together again," Yamaguchi lifted up his bento.

"How sweet! I'd love to!" Oikawa smiled and looked at Kuroo, "I won't be sitting with you guys today, See you!" Oikawa guided Yamaguchi away from Kuroo and sent another glare at Kuroo for making Yamaguchi blush.

While up on the balcony Oikawa was looking outside and Yamaguchi was staring at him.

"Staring at me like that, you'll make me blush, Yama-chan," Oikawa chuckled.

Yamaguchi snapped out of his thoughts which was why he was staring, "Oh sorry. I was just wondering, why do you give everyone a nickname and add –chan?"

Oikawa gave a painful look. "Well I guess it's to remind myself of my first love, maybe? I'm actually not quite sure."

Yamaguchi wore his own painful look, "Then don't call me 'Yama-chan' anymore," he mumbled facing away.

"What was that, Yama-chan?" Oikawa looked at him.

"Don't call me Yama-chan if it reminds you of your first love!" Yamaguchi shouted. "You're dating me! Not them!" He turned towards Oikawa, upset and hurt.

Oikawa stared at him in shock. He didn't know what to say. Then the door to the balcony opened.

"So this is where you were Yamaguchi," Tsukishima said as he carried a school book, tapping it against his shoulder to get Yamaguchi's attention.

"Tsukki?" Yamaguchi turned to see Tsukishima and the book. "Wait is that my—that is my English book! I thought I lost it! Thank you Tsukki!" Yamaguchi hugged Tsukishima who wore a straight face not minding the hug.

Oikawa glared at Tsukishima, he never was hugged by Yamaguchi so he was jealous. However, even though he wanted to say something he couldn't. He had no name to call Yamaguchi now.

The bell rang signaling lunch had ended. Yamaguchi turned back towards Oikawa but he didn't look at him with his eyes, "Wait for me at the school gates after school, Oikawa-san." He and Tsukishima left to go to class.

Oikawa watched them go and then sighed heavily, "How am I supposed to face him now…" He then walked to his own classroom.

After school Yamaguchi felt guilty. Scratch that, even during school Yamaguchi felt guilty for yelling at Oikawa. He walked to the gates and noticing Oikawa wasn't there yet he waited for him.

"Tadashi!" Someone yelled. Yamaguchi looked up, that was his first name so of course he'd respond to it but he had no idea who would be calling him by his first name. "Tadashi!" It was Oikawa who was yelling his name as he ran to him.

"Oikawa-san?" Yamaguchi said looking at Oikawa when he arrived in front of the younger boy. "Why are you calling me by my first name?"

"Well you said for me to stop calling you 'Yama-chan' so I looked at my phone and it said your first name is Tadashi. I want to call you by your first name anyways since we're dating." He smiled.

Yamaguchi blushed, "Oh okay," he felt guilty still, "but you can still call me by that nickname if you want to."

Oikawa stayed smiling, "Let's go on our date, Tadashi! Where do you want to go?"

"Well how about we first get out of the school's property." Yamaguchi suggested and started walking away from the school. "But I really don't know where to go on our date, sorry. I'm the one who chose to have a date but I didn't think things through. Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere you want to go," he stopped when he glanced at Yamaguchi who frowned, "what?"

"No, you choose."

Oikawa chuckled, "Fine," he thought for a moment as he touched his chin thinking. "How about the planetarium?"

"Planetarium?" Yamaguchi looked at him a bit confused. He never thought that Oikawa would be interested in space.

"Yeah, unless you don't want to," He looked at Yamaguchi as they continued to walk.

"No, I think it would be fun," He smiled and then scratched his cheek embarrassed, "I've never been on a date there."

Oikawa smiled, "Well I'm glad your first time will be with me."

They walked to the train station to ride to the planetarium since it was too far away to walk to. They sat down next to each other and when it was their stop they got off and walked the rest of the way to the planetarium.

"I haven't been here in a long time," Yamaguchi looked around.

"I love space so I come here a lot," Oikawa chuckled almost shyly. Yamaguchi stared at him and blushed surprised that he seemed embarrassed.

Yamaguchi pointed up the stairs, "Then let's go to the projector! So we can see space!"

Oikawa smiled happy to see Yamaguchi look excited, "Alright," he grabbed Yamaguchi's hand and walked up the stairs with him. Yamaguchi blushed more at his hand being grabbed and looked down embarrassed as he followed Oikawa.

They walked to see when the projector would show the night sky but they had to wait a half hour.

Yamaguchi sighed, "Guess we have to wait."

"Or we can explore~," Oikawa smiled, he was still holding Yamaguchi's hand.

Yamaguchi nodded, "Alright."

Oikawa took Yamaguchi around the planetarium. They saw models of all the planets, including Pluto, they found a cutout of an astronaut suit which they both stood behind it at different times so the other could take a picture; they both laughed at the picture happily, then they went to see some model rockets.

Finally it was time for the projector to start again. They hurried to the projector room as they were almost late for it and sat down in the back row.

They still were holding hands. Oikawa may have forgotten about it but Yamaguchi was fully conscious of it.

"This is the Aquarius constellation," the show started. A picture of the water carrier overlapped the projector's stars. Yamaguchi watched the show but being in the dark made him tired.

Yamaguchi sleepily leaned his head to his left where Oikawa sat and rested his head on Oikawa's shoulder and closed his eyes.

Oikawa looked away from the show at Yamaguchi. He saw he was sleeping peacefully, it made Oikawa smile.

Something like having Yamaguchi always by his side would make Oikawa happy. He held Yamaguchi's hand tighter. He didn't want to ever let go.

When Yamaguchi woke up once the show ended, he blushed and apologized to Oikawa for falling asleep.

"Nah, it's fine Tadashi," He smiled. He actually enjoyed it. But he didn't enjoy how Yamaguchi let go of his hand when he woke up. "How about we head home now?"

"Okay," Yamaguchi agreed and they got out of their seats and left the planetarium.

They walked by a park where many lovers went together.

_Gosh,_ Yamaguchi thought, _this is awkward…_

"AH!" Oikawa shouted. "I forgot my phone at the planetarium! Wait for me here Tadashi!" He ran away back to the planetarium.

"…Okay," Yamaguchi watched him run away.

As Yamaguchi waited at the park bench for Oikawa he tried his best to look away from all the couples acting lovey-dovey.

"I'm back~!" Oikawa sang.

"Welcome back," Yamaguchi smiled. He was happy to no longer see the couples kissing and being lovey-dovey.

They walked up the hill to the train station but Yamaguchi turned towards the steel railing at the hill and stopped. "That's a beautiful sunset," Yamaguchi mumbled.

Oikawa stopped too and walked to the railing to see the sunset, "Yeah," He turned to Yamaguchi who followed him next to the railing. "But I prefer the stars over the sun." He then saw Yamaguchi's freckles. They reminded him of the stars they saw today at the planetarium. "You're much more beautiful. I could stare at those stars on your cheek longer than I could at the sun."

Yamaguchi chuckled embarrassed, "Well yeah the sun would blind you," he then made eye contact with Oikawa. He smiled at Oikawa not looking away from him.

"…" Oikawa saw this and moved closer, he placed his right hand against Yamaguchi and kissed him.

Yamaguchi didn't react. He didn't know how to react. So when Oikawa pulled away his soft lips Yamaguchi stuttered, "It... you can't be serious!"

"What?" Oikawa stared at Yamaguchi shocked and confused.

Yamaguchi touched his lips, he looked at Oikawa, "Never mind. Let's just go home. I should have expected this," He mumbled that last bit under his breath.

They walked to the station and took the train. They rode in silence, and when they got off Oikawa waved.

"I'm going this way," Oikawa smiled a forced smile, "See you tomorrow, Tadashi."

"Bye…" Yamaguchi waved.

They walked in opposite directions.

Yamaguchi needed help. Tomorrow he didn't know how to face Oikawa. In fact he needs help with him. _Yachi…_ He remembered Yachi dated Oikawa before. _I can ask her for help tomorrow!_


	4. Chapter 4

Thursday

Sorry Oikawa-san, I don't feel like eating together today. Maybe tomorrow.

"And sent," Yamaguchi sent the text to Oikawa as he walked to his and Tsukishima's meeting place.

He looked up and saw Tsukishima at their meeting place, "Hey Tsukki!" Yamaguchi waved and he and Tsukishima walked to school.

Oikawa frowned and walked to his classroom instead of waiting at the gates. He didn't know how to face Yamaguchi since the kiss so he guessed it was a good thing that Yamaguchi didn't want to see him. But it still hurt.

During lunch before Yamaguchi could go to Yachi's classroom she came to his and Tsukishima's. So Yamaguchi stayed in his seat but turned it around to face Tsukishima's desk and Yachi dragged a chair over.

Yamaguchi wondered how he would ask for advice without telling his friends he was dating Oikawa. He decided to just test his luck hoping they wouldn't figure it out.

"Hey Yachi," He started, "How was it dating Oikawa-san?"

Yachi almost choked on her food, she took a big drink of her water and cleared her throat. "Where is this coming from?"

"I was just wondering!" Yamaguchi smiled, hoping they wouldn't suspect anything.

"Well it was like a dream dating him," She admitted, "But he wouldn't touch me unless necessary. I had to ask to hold his hand, but he agreed to it. I heard about girls actually trying to force themselves on him, but he denied them of that. But like any dream it had to end. But I, along with the other girls he dated, will always remember dating him."

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi stared at Yachi.

She turned red by the stares, "What? What? Don't! Stop! I'm not a Red Panda!" She yelled.

The two had no idea how she came up with that animal.

_I never thought Yachi would lie to me like that,_ Yamaguchi thought. He knew because he was dating Oikawa. He knew that he liked touching, since he held Yamaguchi's hand, he kis…

Yamaguchi's face went red remembering the day before.

"Something wrong Yamaguchi?" Tsukishima asked seeing his face red.

"Nothing wrong Tsukki!"

Yachi looked back hearing some chattering of Tsukishima's and Yamaguchi's classmates, "Oh speaking of him made him come," Yachi said looking back at her two friends.

_WHAT!?_ Yamaguchi almost yelled it out loud instead of inside his head as it snapped in the direction of the door. There was Oikawa talking with Kunimi.

"I told him I didn't want to eat with him today though…" Yamaguchi mumbled.

When Kunimi and Oikawa finished talking, Oikawa walked to Tsukishima's desk.

"Hello Tadashi~." He said in a sing-song tone.

"Tadashi?" Tsukishima and Yachi turned their heads to Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi blushed, his jealousy was the reason he told Oikawa to call him that, he couldn't tell his friends that. "Um…"

"Mind if I steal Tadashi away from you guys a bit?" Oikawa asked with a smile.

Yamaguchi looked unsure if he wanted to go with Oikawa or not. He wasn't even looking at him, unsure how to look at him.

Tsukishima saw this.

"Sorry Oikawa, but no." Tsukishima frowned at him.

"Oikawa- _san_ or Oikawa- _senpai_. Don't forget your honorifics Megane-chan."

"…Chan again…" Yamaguchi mumbled. It was like he didn't want to forget his first love and move on.

Oikawa heard this and frowned at himself, he needed to stop his habit for Yamaguchi. He looked down at Yamaguchi who avoided eye contact in his seat.

He sighed, "Fine, I'll see you guys at practice later today. Bye." He walked away and went out the room.

"That was… strange," Yachi said staring at the back of Oikawa.

Yamaguchi nodded but Tsukishima just stared at his best friend.

When class ended Yamaguchi stood up, he had clean-up duty. "Tsukki, I have to help clean up the classroom, you can head to practice without me."

"Okay," Tsukishima walked away. He had business to attend to anyways. He had to question Oikawa about something.

He walked to the locker room and changed out of his uniform. He exit the room and in front of the opened door was Oikawa. Perfect.

"Hey Megane-chan," Oikawa smiled, "Mind moving for me?"

"Not yet."

"Huh?"

"What are your intentions with Yamaguchi?" Tsukishima asked being blunt.

"What do you mean?" Oikawa smile faltered a bit. He didn't expect him to know yet.

"You're dating him now, or rather you are just using him." Tsukishima glared. "You're just a child that got bored, that's why you made up your silly seven days game. You just want to waste time. In fact I bet you already like someone but they didn't like you so you're just using these girls and Yamaguchi as payback. It's disgusting. I have to tell you now, stop dating Yamaguchi. I won't allow you to hurt my friend; I promise you if you end up hurting him, I will destroy you."

This made Oikawa gulp, he was actually scared. He had no idea Tsukishima would go this far for his friend and he had no idea if he would really follow through. But Tsukishima's eyes frightened him and was what he said true? Was he really doing this because he was bored and rejected by Iwaizumi?

He didn't know how to comment on the subject so he didn't.

"Well? Now will you move?" Oikawa said forcing a smile. Tsukishima could tell it was forced.

"Sure," Tsukishima moved. Bumping shoulders with Oikawa as he walked passed him and to the gym.

Oikawa hung his head letting out a sigh and then walked into the locker room, "Keep calm," he told himself, "we have a practice match today."

He said that however…

"Oikawa." The coach called out to him.

He was being subbed out. Kageyama was taking his place.

Oikawa wasn't shocked, he was out of it the entire time, but it still hurt. He hated that his spot was being given to Kageyama. He knew this was a sign he was coming to an end. It was his third year after all.

Yamaguchi watched Oikawa walk to him and the other benched players. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't find any words to say.

On the bus ride back to their school Oikawa sat in the far back. Yamaguchi walked past Tsukishima, not even noticing his friend, and sat next to Oikawa.

Oikawa didn't say anything, he just looked out the window. Yamaguchi took Oikawa's hand and let Oikawa lean his head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Hearing those words Oikawa chuckled lightly. Yamaguchi was too kind to him, he started tearing up.

He was so lame, crying on his underclassmen's shoulders. But this told him one thing. The fact he was able to cry on Yamaguchi's shoulders was because…

"Tadashi, I love you." Oikawa whispered to only Yamaguchi.

He couldn't see Yamaguchi's face and he heard nothing. So he just continued to cry quietly.

Suddenly he felt Yamaguchi squeeze his hand, but still he didn't say anything to him.

Before the bus ride ended Oikawa stopped crying and just looked out the window. He made up his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Friday

It was the second class of the day. Yamaguchi was writing down what was on the board, he was trying to stay focus but so many things were on his mind.

Some girl dropped her eraser and another girl picked it up.

"Thanks Yuki-chan," The girl took back her eraser.

_-Chan_ , Yamaguchi thought of Oikawa. Just who was his first love?

He wrote down in his notebook all those he knew Oikawa used a nickname for with –chan:

_Tobio-chan (Kageyama)_

_Megane-chan (Tsukki)_

He paused with the pencil at his lips. There was also himself but he knew it wasn't him.

That was everyone he knew but he was sure it wasn't Tsukishima. The two acted cold to each other ever since they met. Then there was Kageyama, The two knew each other since middle school so it was possible but Yamaguchi could tell it wasn't love Oikawa felt towards Kageyama.

He leaned back in his seat, who was it that he was in love with?

He got a text message from Oikawa when class ended.

Want to walk home together after school? (＾▽＾)

Yamaguchi stared at the text before typing back:

Sure. (＾－＾)

He made sure to add the kaomoji so Oikawa wouldn't say he had a boring reply again.

When class ended and they had decided where to meet up, Yamaguchi told Tsukishima to go on without him. There was something he had to do.

"Hey Tadashi!" Oikawa waved to Yamaguchi from the gates to the school. Yamaguchi waved back shyly. He could feel some glares from the girls.

"Shall we go?" Oikawa started to walk ahead once Yamaguchi met up with him.

"Actually," Yamaguchi spoke causing Oikawa to stop, "Can we go to your place?"

Oikawa stared at Yamaguchi shocked he'd be so bold as to ask to go to his home. "Sure, but Tadashi we've only been dating for less than week isn't it too soon for… you know."

Yamaguchi stared confused. It took him a couple seconds to realize what Oikawa meant and he blushed. "Oikawa-san! No!"

Oikawa started laughing seeing Yamaguchi's blush. "Tadashi you're too cute."

Yamaguchi frowned and glared at being laughed at. "I was thinking we could rent a movie and watch it at your place." He didn't mention that his room was too messy to watch a movie there.

"Sure," Oikawa nodded, "My place is this way." He pointed and started walking to where the subway was.

Yamaguchi didn't comment how that was different from his way to his house.

They walked to the subway and got on together riding it to the second stop where Oikawa said they were to get off. When they got off Yamaguchi stood still shocked at where they were.

"You live this far away from the school?" Yamaguchi shook away the shock and hurried to Oikawa's side.

"Yeah," Oikawa hummed.

They walked together further all the way to Oikawa's apartment building.

"Iwa-chan?" Oikawa stopped when he saw an angry man leaning against his door.

"Hey," The man nicknamed Iwa-chan greeted, "I think your sister and I broke up again."

"Again?" Oikawa looked shocked then sighed. He then turned to Yamaguchi, "Tadashi, do you mind waiting a moment?"

"Uh sure," Yamaguchi smiled a bit. He tried to show that he didn't mind but really it did bother him. Wasn't he his boyfriend? But then again if he needed to help a friend that was fine.

Oikawa walked over and talked to his friend in a quiet voice.

_Iwa-chan..._ Yamaguchi looked up thinking. _What if this is who Oikawa is in love with?_

They weren't coming out. Yamaguchi leaned against the railing across from the door.

Yamaguchi waited 10 more minutes. He then got up and walked to the door. He was about to knock to tell Oikawa he was going to head home when he heard Oikawa's voice.

"Iwa-chan… I love you."

Yamaguchi's hand froze in its place. _What? Did I hear wrong?_ Yet inside he knew he heard correctly.

Slowly dropping his hand he turned away. "I'm going home…" He mumbled mostly to himself before walking away.

He heard a door open, in fear of it being from Oikawa's apartment, he ran.

When he arrived home he fell onto his bed, his face hidden in his pillow.

_Why?_ He wondered, _why does this hurt? Why does knowing he love someone else hurt so much?_

He heard his phone chime from getting a text. He didn't feel like texting anyone.

He heard another chime.

And another.

And another.

He finally grabbed his phone from his pocket and lifted his head above the pillow. It was from Oikawa. It said:

Tadashi!

Where did you go? (⊙_⊙)

Did you forget something? (〃＞＿＜;〃)

Hello?

Yamaguchi just stared at the phone's screen. He didn't want to answer. All he wanted to do was just sleep forever. That way he could avoid all this pain.

_Yesterday_ , Yamaguchi thought back to the day before, _Oikawa-san told me he loved me so why… Why would he say he loves someone else today?_

"I can't."

* * *

"Iwa-chan… I love you. But I found someone I love even more than you."


	6. Chapter 6

Saturday

"Tadashi!" Oikawa waved hurrying to Yamaguchi's side. He was surprised when last night Yamaguchi called him saying he wanted to see him today. He didn't even answer why he left Oikawa's apartment before he could even come in. It was confusing but Oikawa still agreed, it meant another date with Yamaguchi.

Their date was in the shopping district near Oikawa's home. Yamaguchi was waiting in front of a small store.

"Hey, Oikawa-san." Yamaguchi smiled sadly.

Oikawa stopped walking. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Yamaguchi tensed. He looked away, he couldn't say why he asked Oikawa out this Saturday. "I'm sorry, I didn't get much sleep last night. I'm just tired."

Oikawa didn't believe that. He knew there was something else. "Tadashi, tell me the truth."

"I can't."

Oikawa grabbed Yamaguchi's hand and dragged him to an alleyway between two stores. He stopped halfway down the alley and let go of Yamaguchi's hand.

"Tell me. Now."

Yamaguchi gulped. The seriousness of Oikawa's eyes frightened him. It made him not want to go through with his actions.

But he did.

"Let's break up."

Oikawa was still registering what Yamaguchi said. _Tadashi wants to break up? But why? I already told him I love him. Was this whole thing really a game to him? He doesn't seem like that type of person… but wouldn't he wait until the seventh day?_

With Oikawa not talking Yamaguchi took this a sign he accepted the break up. "Goodbye, Oikawa-san." He walked away. But before he could take his third step a hand grabbed his wrist.

Oikawa was still not speaking. So Yamaguchi spoke instead.

"I know you still like your first love." Yamaguchi took his other hand to Oikawa's and slowly removed it from his wrist. "I heard you say it yesterday. I know you usually date someone for seven days but I love you." He removed the hand from his wrist completely, "I can't put myself through the suffering of one more day. So, please forgive me, this is goodbye."

As Yamaguchi walked away Oikawa just stared down at the ground in front of him.

_Stop him._

_Stop him._

_STOP HIM._

But when he finally turned to face where Yamaguchi walked away to. He was gone.

A single tear fell down Oikawa's cheek.

"Since when did I become a crybaby?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little birthday present to myself since my birthday was yesterday and I love writing so much I decided to go all out with this chapter.

Sunday

Nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

(2nd) Monday

When Yamaguchi left his house he was expecting Oikawa to be outside, not Tsukishima. They walked to school, unlike a usual day where Yamaguchi did most of the talking, neither of them talked. Tsukishima wouldn't admit it but he knew something was wrong, it worried him.

As they passed the gates of the school, Yamaguchi's pace slowed down. There was no Oikawa surrounded by girls.

Lunch came and Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, and Yachi all sat together eating. There was no Oikawa to take Yamaguchi away.

After school they went to go practice.

"Where's Oikawa-san?"

Hearing Oikawa's name Yamaguchi slowly turned to see who was asking about him.

It was Kageyama, he was with Bokuto and Kuroo.

Kuroo made eye contact with Yamaguchi then turned to Kageyama, "His knee still hasn't healed yet. He really shouldn't have been here last week either and play in that practice game, that might be why he left to go home with everyone else."

_His knee…_ Yamaguchi was reminded how Oikawa was helping him with his serves and even receiving for him. _He came to practice just for me… Oikawa-san… I… I'm…_ Yamaguchi started to shake as he started to cry. He dropped down to hug his knees, hiding his face with his hands.

"Yamaguchi!?" Yachi yelled worried about the boy.

"Kuroo. I'm taking Yamaguchi to the nurse, he's got a headache." Yamaguchi heard Tsukishima say and felt his arm get pulled up so he stood.

"Yeah, okay," Kuroo knew exactly what was happening. In fact he thought maybe he would have to be the one to help Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima dragged Yamaguchi away but not to the nurse. Instead he took him to an empty classroom.

"I knew you were dating Oikawa, Yamaguchi." Tsukishima said after he let Yamaguchi sit down in a chair. He knelt down and held Yamaguchi's hand watching his best friend cry. "And I know you broke up with him."

Yamaguchi just kept crying and sniffled.

"I didn't approve at all of you two dating." He tightened his grip on Yamaguchi's hand and looked down at the hands he held. "I even threatened him because I feared he would hurt you." He looked up, "You are my best friend Yamaguchi, and I won't let anyone hurt you; however, I won't stop you from being with who you love. If you love him you should date him because he loves you too. I know he does, otherwise he would have broken up with you first."

Yamaguchi started to chuckle and then sniffled, "Since when did you become so kind Tsukki?"

"Are you saying I wasn't before?" Tsukishima removed his hands from over Yamaguchi's and handed him a handkerchief to dry his tears.

"You've always been kind to me, Tsukki!" He took the handkerchief and dried his tears. "It's just you usually would say I was imagining it." He smiled at him.

The two went back to practice. Yachi was concerned about Yamaguchi and asked how his headache was. Yamaguchi smiled and apologized for making her worry saying he was alright now.


	9. Chapter 9

(2nd) Tuesday

Oikawa avoided Yamaguchi the entire time at school. Yamaguchi just thought it was because he hurt Oikawa, which made him feel very guilty. But in reality:

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa whined over the phone as soon as he got home. "I'm still mad you said you and my sister broke up when really you two got engaged."

"Well…"

"And! I'm mad at you for causing my Tadashi to break up with me!"

"Wait—what?!"

"Huh?" Oikawa stopped his yelling into the phone, "That boy you saw me with two weeks ago was who I was dating. Apparently he thought I was in love with you," _which I was but not anymore,_ "So he broke up with me. But! I have a plan to get him back!"

"Please tell me you aren't planning something stupid and over the top." Iwaizumi sighed into the phone.

"What?! It's not stupid! I was just going to fill his locker with a bunch of roses and then when they all fall out, he'll see a card. When he opens the card it'll have my voice recorded saying 'Tadashi, I love you more than anyone,' and then it'll stop and I'll enter the scene saying, 'please go out with me' and ta-da! We start dating!" He said enthusiastically.

"You forgot to say 'again'." Iwaizumi sighed again.

"Iwa-chan are you my mom?"

"You're lucky this is over the phone…"

"Tehee," Oikawa smiled, "But I'm sure it'll work! Anyone—"

"Would think it's too much. Think about this guy, what he likes, how he feels. Something like that would make anyone think you're just trying to have them go out with you for fun, basically."

This time Oikawa thought, he didn't learn that much about Yamaguchi but he did realize he would be too embarrassed and possibly hate being put on the spot like that with that idea he had.

"Iwa-chan… help me, please." This was the first time Iwaizumi heard Oikawa use the word please with him. "How did you get back my sister? I need ideas to get him back."

"I was just honest. With her, and with myself," He answered. "Now I need to go but before I do… thank you, Oikawa."

"Huh?" Before Oikawa could make a silly remark Iwaizumi spoke.

"That Friday, when I asked you your feelings towards me. If you didn't say those words I don't think I'd be able to be with her now."

Oikawa recalled the words Iwaizumi was talking about, _Iwa-chan… I love you. But I found someone I love even more than you._

"Bye."

"See you brother!" Oikawa teased Iwaizumi before hanging up the phone.

Now all that was left, was to think of how to get Yamaguchi back.


	10. Chapter 10

(2nd) Wednesday

As soon as lunch began Yamaguchi searched for Oikawa, but he couldn't find him. Even after school Yamaguchi didn't see Oikawa. It wasn't as if Oikawa was avoiding him to be mean; in fact, Oikawa was still searching for a way to ask Yamaguchi out, he just couldn't see him yet.


	11. Chapter 11

(2nd) Thursday

"Hey, did you ask him out yet?"

"Yeah I did! I got the same answer as everyone else!"

Yamaguchi turned his head to the girls talking during lunch while he ate with Yachi and Tsukishima.

"What's that about?" Yamaguchi asked the two.

"I hear that Oikawa-san hasn't been accepting anyone's confession." Yachi said as she opened her bento box. "Anyone who says 'will you go out with me?' to him have been getting a, 'sorry, I'm in love with someone else' response." She looked at her food, "It's making everyone wonder who that person is."

Yamaguchi made a gloomy face. He was feeling worse than before. _So, Oikawa-san is with his Iwa-chan…_

Yachi didn't notice the gloomy face when she continued to speak, "It makes girls who have dated him in the past wish he was talking about them. Though they know it can't be true since he said he didn't fall in love with them when the seven days ended." She then noticed the face Yamaguchi made. When she was about to ask about it Tsukishima interrupted her.

"It might be someone he has dated here. We don't know. I say those girls shouldn't give up hope. They could still be the one he's talking about." Tsukishima said.

Yamaguchi raised his head and stared at Tsukishima, "Tsukki…" he knew what Tsukishima was hinting. Yamaguchi nodded. He wouldn't give up. Not yet.


	12. Chapter 12

(2nd) Friday

Even though they both wanted something to happen. Something to change. Nothing happened.


	13. Chapter 13

(2nd) Saturday

Nothing.


	14. Chapter 14

(2nd) Sunday

_I got it!_


	15. Chapter 15

(3rd) Monday

Yamaguchi was starting to give up. He didn't know how he could admit he loved Oikawa when he couldn't find him anywhere. _It's like he's avoiding me…_ Yamaguchi thought as he sat down at his desk for his class that morning.

He heard the girls start whispering and looked up at the door to the classroom. He gulped and glanced away from the male that was walking towards him. He felt like a coward when he looked away so he looked at the other walking to him.

It was Oikawa. He had a look of determination in his eyes but he was smiling like he always did.

Just as Oikawa was about to stand a good talking distant away from Yamaguchi, a girl was pushed in between them.

"Um! I was wondering Oikawa…" The girl was fidgeting and shifting her weight from side to side. "Can I ask you out?"

That question, the way she was asking for permission to ask him out almost made Oikawa laugh. Instead he just smiled.

"Sorry, but there's someone _I_ need to ask out," Oikawa said to the girl. He walked around the girl to Yamaguchi.

"Oikawa-san…" Yamaguchi stared up at him. There were so many things he wanted to say to him but before he could say anymore Oikawa spoke.

"Tadashi, Yama-chan, will you go out with me?" Oikawa asked the freckled boy.

"What?" That surprised Yamaguchi. He wasn't expecting Oikawa to say those words to him after he broke up with him not that long ago.

"I love you, more than anyone," Oikawa said confidently. "I'll keep asking you every Monday for the rest of the years we live. Just like how you asked me last Monday."

"Oikawa-san… There's no need to do that," Yamaguchi smiled, embarrassed.

Again before Yamaguchi could continue Oikawa spoke.

"Look I realized that I don't add –chan to the end of people's name because it reminds me of my first love. I say it because it's fun, but with you… I do love you Yama-chan. I love you more than my first love, I love you so much that I'll give up my free time on Mondays to confess to you again and again." Oikawa kept speaking and finally when he finished that sentence Yamaguchi had a chance to speak.

"Oikawa-san, I love you too." Yamaguchi confessed blushing.

"I know you—what!?" Oikawa was about to go on and on about something but when it registered in his brain he was shocked Yamaguchi accepted so quickly.

"I love you too… I just… I want to be together with you from the beginning when we first started dating. I'm sorry for breaking up with you I just never thought you'd like me the same way…" Yamaguchi admitted.

"Yamaguchi!" Oikawa snapped and grabbed Yamaguchi's hand pulling him out of his seat and into his arms. "I love you. I have loved you since you confessed to me. I'm upset that I only figured it out after that practice match. But ever since then I can admit it, I love you."

Yamaguchi blushed and held tightly against Oikawa's shirt. He nodded, "Let's go out. Let's date again."

Oikawa wore a huge smile, "Great!" He leaned down to kiss Yamaguchi but was met with a hand.

"The girls…" Yamaguchi mumbled, he was already blushing to his ears from saying all that in public but he knew he couldn't kiss in public too.

"Oh right…" Oikawa chuckled and just hugged Yamaguchi tighter. He was happy to be with Yamaguchi again.


End file.
